


The One Winged Angel

by Combatking14



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: This is more of an Epilogue that doubles as a Prologue too my version of Rachel Jessop, the one we all know and love as Faith Seed.  She is now a "consultant" for the CIA in the art interrogation. She is nearing her 26th birthday. My version of her is vastly different than others out there. Faith still exists... in a sort of spectral/subconscious manner. Only Rachel can see her when she shows herself other than in the Bliss. She survived the events of Far Cry 5 and 6 months later takes a trip to Northwest Russia for 3 months (Forcibly by the way).Rachel is traveling home after a long week of hunting in the plains of Montana, she comes across an RV and saves a woman named Lisa from her circumstances and offers her "Hope." Lisa takes the offer and then goes to Hope County with Rachel. Lisa then discovers Rachel's past and all her friends in the county as well get's accustomed to life in the county.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Female Deputy, Faith Seed/Grace Armstrong, Faith Seed/Jess Black, Faith Seed/Reader, Joey Hudson/Faith Seed, Sara/Faith Seed, Tracey Lader/Faith Seed





	The One Winged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I like to add some realism to my fanfiction. Any gear and weapons names stated are for that purpose only. Anything stated can be found Escape from Tarkov wiki because of the creators of the game only put in real-life gear and weapons into the game. Nothing made up. And I will go full nerd mode to explain weapons and gear. The Collapse never happens in this AU.
> 
> I also like to use a mix of Movie Script and Book like structure in my writing.

"And that was Barracuda by Heart. After the commercial break, we have a double shot of Faith No More and Guns n' Roses. This is 105.1FM."

Rach: My favorite bands.

Rachel has been on the road since early morning, trying to get back home to relax after a week of hunting. The sun is just starting to dip below the mountains in the distance, making it darker.

Rach: Might as well get another stretch and ladies' room break before I get home. I doubt I will make it the rest of the way.

She is roughly 30 miles outside of Hope County when she sees a truck stop. Pulling in she looks around, seeing nothing but an RV is parked where the Big Rigs do. Parking away from the RV she exits her truck throwing on a jacket for comfort. Taking with her is her trusty sidearm; Sig Sauer P226R. A custom job she did herself while in Tarkov, with an Axelson Tactical Mk.25 slide, Houge Chain Link pistol grip, Meprolight Tru Dot Night Sight front and rear with a threaded barrel that mounts a Silencer Osprey 9 suppressor. Along with some internal mods, it works like a tuned pocket watch. She looks at herself in the driver's side mirror. 

Rach: I still have my face paint on. Don't feel like taking it off now. Whoever sees me will just have to deal with it.

Rachel has worn face paint ever since she fought asked her 'brothers and sisters' in The Project, but now only when she is out at night hunting. She has an art book full of different designs she can do herself with the current design mimicking a human skull. At least the bone structure. Being a master of psychology that she is she knows how people will react to it in certain situations. The truck stop is closed for the night but Rachel hopes that the restrooms are unlocked. They are unlocked and she does her business. She then walks around for a bit and does some stretching. As she walks back to her truck she hears the sound of glass breaking, then hears a male voice say "You fucking bitch! Now you are going to pay!" Inside the RV are 3 people, 2 males, and 1 female (in their mid 20's). The inside of the RV is littered with wine bottles, whiskey bottles, and some drugs (weed and cocaine). 

"No! Get away from me! Get Away!"  
"Hey she is pretty feisty isn't she?"  
"Yeah... might be time too have some 'fun' with her."  
"No! Stop!"

One of the guys smacks her across the face. But this only makes her fight back more but the 2 guys a very drunk and begin overpowering her.

"Hey, come on baby. We just want to have a bit of fun."  
"No! Fuck you!"  
"And that is what I had in mind."  
"Stop it!"  
"We, dude. WE."  
"Yeah. But ME first."  
"With that little dick?"  
"She'll take it."

One begins the process of dropping his trousers, and both try to underdress her.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!! NO!!!"  
"Don't worry, won't take long."  
"Yeah, you can't last five minutes."  
"I would stop doing what you are doing if I were you."

The guys stop and look toward the door to enter the RV and the face of a person and a light tan rifle resting on the handrail.

"Who the fuck are you?"  
"This isn't Halloween. Nice prop gun by the way."  
"Please help me!"

Rachel shrugs and fires a round into a pillow. Even though her gun suppressed it is still very loud in such a confined space. 

Rach: Yeah... fires blanks obviously.  
"Mother fucker!"  
"Holy Shit!"  
Rachel: You asked who I was... I am your worst fucking nightmare. Now back away from her.

The men do back away. Rachel reads each person one by one. "Well, they are all drunk and high on something. I see a lot of bottles around and there are drugs on the table. Must be one of those party RV or some shit. I can tell I have their attention though."

Rach: You girl... what is your name?  
"Lisa."  
Rach: I got you, Lisa. These fucks aren't going to be bothering you anymore. Why don't you guys come outside with me for a little chat."  
"You ain't no cop. Fuck off."  
"Dude she is armed."  
Rach: Oh? *She pulls out her ID* Government agent.  
"Oh fuck me. Now we are in deep shit."  
Rach: Come outside with me or I will blow your balls off. Not that you'll need them. And keep your hands where I can see them.

After pulling his trousers up the men both exit the RV with their hands in the air. "Come a bit more this way dicklicks." Rachel escorts the men too near the truck stop shop, where it is a bit dark since there are no lights here.

Rach: Now get down on your knees.  
"Why?"  
Rach: I said on your fucking knees.

She kicks one of them behind his knee, making him fall to his knees. The other follows suit quickly.

"What are you going to do us?"  
Rach: This.  
*Each guy gets familiar with the butt end of her rifle. Both are knocked out*  
Rach: Tie you guys up to the Ballard so you can't get away.

She ties them up in such a way that they are unable to move much. She then goes and checks on Lisa.

Rach: You alright?  
Lisa: Yeah.  
Rach: Come with me okay? It isn't safe here on your own.

Lisa shakes her head "no." Rachel can tell she isn't trusting of someone who just used an excessive amount of force and that she just about got raped.

Rach: Look... I get you. I have been where you have been, believe me. It has happened to me more than once and by people I trusted... or I shouldn't have trusted. I once had innocent eyes like you, I followed other people's rules as I hung out with my friends. Until it, all came crashing down.  
Lisa: H-How?  
Rach: Drugs... my addiction was getting the better of me. And my father beating the piss out of me didn't help. I would go out and hang out with boys who all they wanted to do was to have sex with me but anything was better than being beaten by him. Other than getting high. I was saved but it was only a temporary thing. I ended up doing worse things later.  
Lisa: Like what?  
Rach: You can't even begin to imagen the horrible things I did to others. Come on... take my hand. I am not going to leave you twisting in the wind.

Lisa takes her hand and escorts her to her truck. "I don't feel good right now" Lisa blurts out. "Bathrooms are open, throw up in there." Lisa rushes to the bathroom to vomit, while she does the two dudes wake up. "Hmmm... time for punishment."

"What the hell was that for?"  
Rach: For being stupid.  
"I think you gave me a concussion bitch."  
Rach: Surprised you can say that word.  
*Rachel reaches into a pouch on her vest and takes out a small container with a yellow lid*  
Rach: You know what this is?  
"?"  
"?"  
Rach: This here... is my little helper. You will get to see my other half.  
"You going too cut yourself in half now?"  
Rach: Such a big mouth you have. Don't worry, she will take care of you.

Rachel unscrews the cap and pours a white power into her hand, with a puff of breath the powder is blown into their faces. "They have been very naughty. They need to be punished in the needed manner... Faith." They both cough for a brief bit but when they open their eyes the world they see isn't what they saw before. It is a beautiful place, of peace, with animals freely running about. The sun is bright above them and clouds gently roll across the sky.

"Whoa, you seeing this?"  
"Yeah."

They suddenly hear giggling. In a child-like manner. "You both have so many questions... you are lost. You don't why you are here." A woman's voice rings out. The voice is calm and soothing. 

"Hey who is there?"  
"What are you?"  
"I am everywhere silly. But I can see you both want to see me. So..."

In a puff of white smoke, a woman appears before them. She is wearing a white dress adorned with flowers. She is very beautiful and the guys are just in awe of her.

Faith: *giggle* Well here I am.  
"Damn."  
"Damn."  
Faith: You boys seem impressed.  
"Are we ever."  
Faith: Rachel tells me you both have been very naughty.  
"Dead too rights, cutie."

Faith kneels and picks up a flower. "Boys are naughty sometimes. As are girls." She stands back up and puts it in her hair.

Faith: Rachel tells me some very... interesting things about you two.  
"Who is Rachel?"  
Faith: My other-half. She is the one who sent you two to me.  
"Why would she do that?"  
Faith: For punishment. *giggle* Obviously.

The two guys notice Faith dropping the childish act and is getting serious.

Faith: I punish little boys like you two. I will break you like a twig underfoot. Good thing you are drunk, won't feel too much... maybe.  
*The world is now turning dark and very scary*  
Faith: Oh you both want to leave? Too bad. You are in my world now. You play by rules here. And in this place... I can act VERY maliciously.

They try to run away but Faith doesn't let them. Faith mocks them, "Getting your exercise in today." They even try running past Faith but she just toys with them. "Around, around you go. Where you stop... nobody knows." She eventually trips both of them up and ties them to the ground with vines.

Faith: Now I am going to pick out all of your worst fears and secrets. I can't say you will survive the process though.  
Rach: They deserve an ass-kicking. Not having their brains pulled out, save the rough stuff for others.  
Faith: Fine, fine.

Lisa exits the bathroom to the sound of the men screaming like the world is ending. Rachel is sitting on the tailgate of her truck, watching them yell and beg for mercy.

Lisa: What is up with them?  
Rach: Getting punished... by my other half.  
Lisa: And that would be?  
Rach: You will meet her one day. Feel better?  
Lisa: A little... my stomach is still doing backflips.  
Rach: Here are some saltine crackers and Pedialight. 

As Lisa eats and drinks the men fall silent. "Are they dead?" she mutters. "Nope... just out cold." Rachel responses blandly. "But blood is dripping from their nose," Lisa observes. "Happens with a good brain scrubbing." Rachel retorts. Lisa eats about a half a pack of crackers and drinks half the Pedialight.

Rach: Ready?  
Lisa: Yeah...  
Rach: You can shack with me for the night.  
Lisa: Where do you live?  
Rach: Hope County, Montana. About 30 miles from here. By the way, do you have any family I can call? Let them know you are alright?  
Lisa: I have no family here.  
Rach: Where are they?  
Lisa: East Coast.  
Rach: Why are you out here?  
Lisa: Reasons.  
Rach: Fair enough.

The pair mount up and head for Hope County. At about 10 pm they reach Hope County.

Lisa: You live here?  
Rach: Yep.  
Lisa: So beautiful.  
Rach: You are only seeing just a fraction of the county.

Rachel takes some short cuts and before Lisa knows it they are at her house.

Lisa: THIS is your house!?  
Rach: Yep.  
Lisa: You are fucking loaded.  
Rach: I live well but I am not rich.  
Lisa: You are bullshitting and fucking with me.  
Rach: I am doing no such thing. But my "brother" John was rich. A lawyer.

They exit the truck and enter her house. Lisa is blown away by what she sees. To her right is a large screen TV on the wall, an L-sectional couch and a small table make for the relaxing area. A large fireplace is in the center of the room. Behind the fireplace, a few chairs with a computer desk off to the side with a laptop on it. A few containers are around the living room, with one by the front door.

Lisa: Um...  
Rach: Let me get you a change of clothes. You're about my size so it shouldn't be an issue. I offer a shower as well... if you want. Will help you relax.  
Lisa: Just the change of clothes, thank you. Maybe in the morning. But I wouldn't mind some more crackers and Pedialight.  
Rach: Coming right up.

Rachel gets Lisa what she wants, along with some pillows and blankets. And gets a small fire going.

Rach Gets kinda cold out here, even in the summer. Just chill, watch TV if you want.  
Lisa: Thank you. You are being very kind to a person you barely know.  
Rach: Somebody once did the same for me. Night.

Rachel turns in and Lisa stays up watching some TV, with a little eating and drinking. Though she soon falls asleep. The next thing Lisa remembers is waking up to the sun coming through the front windows. With a yawn and a stretch the world slides into focus.

Lisa: I haven't slept like that in a long time. This couch is comfy.

Wrapping a blanket around herself, she looks around. On the table near the couch is a picture and Lisa picks it up. "Hm... 'Sara, Grace, Me, Dep, and Tracey'. Those must be her friends." The girls in the picture are kitted out with weapons and gear. "So that is what Rachel looks like without that face paint on." She sets the picture back down and looks around some more. On a container by the front doors rests 3 guns. Lisa looks them over. "My cousin had a 22 and 12 gauge but I have never seen guns like these before." One of them is light tan. Curiosity gets the better of her and she picks it up.

Lisa: It is lighter than I thought.

Just below her hand, she sees wording. On both sides, it reads "Archangel." Along with a sword with angels wings as a symbol on both sides. There is a rail system on it with a scope, above the receiver. The gun is a bit dirty but there isn't a scratch on it. Gently setting it back down she turns her attention to another one that she has never seen before.

Lisa: Where did she get this?

Rach: You like?

Rachel is in the loft above the living room, with a duffel bag next to her.

Lisa: Sorry...  
Rach: Don't be. Ever fired a gun before?  
Lisa: Yeah, my cousin's 22 and 12 gauge. Where did you get this stuff?  
Rach: Different... places.  
*Rachel joins her on the ground floor*  
Rach: Sleep well?  
Lisa: Yeah... best in a long time.  
Rach: Hungry?  
Lisa: Starving.  
Rach: Eat up and wash up. I got to take you to town.  
Lisa: Why?  
Rach: Well... I kinda told the Sheriff about what happened last night. He, in turn, told the Montana State Troopers.

Lisa: Am I going to jail?  
Rach: Nope. Stuck up for ya.

With a sigh of relief, Lisa takes a long shower and Rachel makes up a stick to your ribs breakfast for both fo them. She then takes to her Falls End too met Sheriff Whitehorse and the Montana State Trooper. The Sheriff's office was rebuilt after the Peggies were dealt with thanks to grants from Montana and the federal government. Thanks to Rachel and her "contacts" in Tarkov it was re-armed as well with the best weapons, gear, and other equipment Russian Roubles could buy, though that came about 6 months later. Rachel and Lisa enter the Sheriff's office.

Hudson: Hey Rachel.  
Rach: Hudson... where is the Sheriff?  
Hudson: In his office with that State Trooper.  
Rach: Oh... and Pratt?  
Hudson: Whitetails.  
Rach: Dep?  
Hudson: Pratt is relieving her from the graveyard shift.  
Rach: Again?  
Hudson: Her 3rd in a row.  
Rach: Poor girl.  
Hudson: She has a few days off after this so she can rest up. Your friend can have a seat at my desk, I can at least get basic information down.  
Rach: Go on Lisa, Hudson will take good care of you.  
Lisa: Where are you going?  
Rach: An old bunker up the hills... doing some war games.  
Hudson: Grace and Sara are there are as well.  
Rach: Awesome. I'll be back Lisa... unless someone takes you up there.

With Rachel gone, Hudson gets Lisa's basic information down. Just time when Sheriff Whitehorse and the State Trooper exit his office and talk too her. While they do the Deputy comes back, she takes off her armored chest rig and sits at her desk.

Hudson: Rough night Dep?  
Dep: Ugh.  
Hudson: I hear you. Want some coffee?  
Dep: No. My eyes have forgotten what the inside of my eyelids looks like. Sleep is an underrated activity.

Lisa turns in the Deputy's direction, she is rubbing her temples. "She looks like the same woman from the photo." The Deputy is a mid-20 something brunette. She has a natural charm and beauty about her, even Lisa can tell she is a looker even though she has giant bags under her eyes. Hudson gets her some water and headache meds, she thanks her for her deed.

Lisa: Excuse me... officer?  
Dep: Yes?  
Lisa: Are you Rachel's friend?  
Hudson: Friend? They are sisters. Need dynamite to separate them.  
Lisa: You guys are that close then...  
Dep: We have both been through a lot in our lives. We relate to one another.  
Lisa: Oh.

Lisa and the Deputy talk for a bit before she clocks out and heads home. Whitehorse and the Trooper need her to sign a few things and then the Trooper is on his way. As he leaves another person enters the office.

Tracey: Deputy Hudson.  
Hudson: Hey Tracey. What's up?  
Tracey: Looking for Grace.  
Hudson: At John's bunker with Sara, Rachel went over there about a half-hour ago.  
Lisa: Miss... you know Rachel too?  
Tracey: Yep. Who are you?  
Lisa: Rachel... got me out of a situation. I owe her more than a thank you.  
Tracey: Come with me then.

With Lisa in tow, Tracey heads up to John's old bunker. Cleaned out and rebuild as an in and outdoor shooting range, still used for storage of supplies for worst-case scenarios. Tracey and Lisa head for the control room, which Grace is present.

Tracey: Hey Grace.  
Grace: Hello Tracey. Who is your friend?  
Tracey: Someone Rachel picked up. She here?  
Grace: Checking some supplies. Sara is ready to start her run.

Grace and Rachel both trained her to protect herself. But her weapon and equipment choices where completely up to her. She goes for maximum protection with an MSA Gallet TC 800 High Cut combat helmet with a multi-hit ballistic face shield, GPNVG-18 Night Vision Googles to help her see in the dark. She is wearing an ANA Tactical M2 Armored Rig (plates made of Titan) for physical protection. All her weapons are of Belgien origin. Her first weapon is an FN P90. Holds 50 rounds of 5.7x28, her P90 is a CWDG variant with an FN Attenuator Suppressor, an Eotech XPS3-2 holographic sight, and a few other accessories too her liking. Her 2nd weapon is a DS Arms SA-58. She has it in a DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle)/ CQB (Close Quarters Battle) hybrid configuration. Meaning she can change just a few parts and it will fill a different role perfectly. For her scenario, she is using the CQB variant with an 11in barrel with an adapter for a Gemtech ONE Sound suppressor. A Fab AG FAL pistol grip, DS Arms Extreme Duty dust cover with an EOTech XPS3-0 holographic sight, DS Arms Quad Rail Full-Length foregrip with a Fortis Shift tactical grip and Magpul PRS 2 Polymer stock. She is using X-FAL FAL/SA-58 50 round mags. The DSA-58 fires 7.62x51mm rounds. Her pistol is an unmodified FN Five-seveN, fires the same rounds as the P90. She is wearing a Peltor ComTac 2 headset to protect her hearing, which is also hooked up to a radio.

Grace: You ready?  
*From the video screen, Sara gives a thumbs up*  
Grace: Go.

Once Sarah is at the top of the stairs, she unsafety's her weapons and begins her run. Grace shuts off the lights, making it pitch black. The camera's inside the bunker have night vision, so everyone can see her.

Lisa: There is no way you guys got all the stuff here in the US.  
Grace: Can't tell you where we got it.  
Lisa: Rachel said the same thing.  
Tracey: You sound annoyed.  
Lisa: She has been very mysterious to me.  
Rach: I will tell you all tomorrow.  
Lisa: Why not now?  
Rach: Give me the benefit of the doubt hm?  
Lisa: I am but...  
Rach: Tomorrow I promise.

They watch Sarah's run. For someone who is only using guns for about 3 months, she does well. Fast forward to the next day, Lisa again gets a good nights sleep. After eating there is a knock at the front door.

Dep: Rach.  
Rach: Dep.  
*They share a sisterly hug*  
Rach: Deputy Hudson.  
Hudson: Sup girl.  
*fist bump*  
Rach: Miss Armstrong.  
Grace: Rachel.  
*handshake*  
Jess: Thunder Cunt.  
Rach: Pancake pussy.  
Lisa: You just insulted one another.  
Rach: Something between us. Sup Sara.  
Sara: Miss Jessop.

Everyone takes a seat in the living room couch, minus the Deputy, she stands behind Rachel.

Lisa: Why are they here?  
Rach: Here for you.  
Lisa: What? Why?  
Rach: What you are about to learn about me... not everyone can handle it.  
Lisa: And... what would so bad?

Dep: Ever hear of The Project at Eden's Gate?  
Lisa: Yeah. Read about it online. Heard they were all dead except for The Father. It was national news.  
Dep: Not all of them are dead.  
Lisa: Never found John's or Faith's bodies. But Jacob's was found.  
Dep: Faith is alive.  
Lisa: How can you be so certain?

*Everyone points to Rachel*

Rach: Sorry for misleading you. But I am Faith Seed. 

Lisa turns a ghost white. She has heard about all of what Faith can do to people and turn them into. Being the master liar and manipulator Lisa's thoughts race on how she rode around and slept in the same house as a mass murderer. She also feels a sense of betrayal, even though Rachel went completely out of her way to save her from being raped.

Lisa; You... you fucking... fucking... bitch!!!  
Jess: Here we go.  
Lisa: I trusted you!!! You could have done unspeakable shit too me!!!  
Rach: Had many chances... never did anything to you.  
Lisa: It doesn't fucking matter!!! YOU lied to me!!! And you... you fucking cop!!! Why didn't you kill her!?

Dep: I did... sort of.  
Lisa: What the fuck does that mean!?  
Dep: In case you didn't know... Rachel used to be an addict.  
Lisa: What the hell does that have to do with anything!?  
Dep: A lot actually.  
Lisa: Then explain it woman!!!

Dep: When she was 17 Joseph Seed toke her in... drugged her. Threatened her with a fate far worse then what you could ever imagen.  
Lisa: Like what?  
Rach: Being replaced. There were 3 before me.  
Lisa: There were what?  
Dep: You heard her right. There were 3 other women with that "Title." Joseph replaced all of them.

Lisa: Why?  
Rach: Next best candidate.  
Lisa: How long where you-  
Rach: Since I was 17, to the ripe young age of 24. He takes me in when I was at my lowest point then... turned me into a monster.

Lisa: Still doesn't excuse what you did.  
Rach: Never said it did excuse my actions. I still did the things I did.  
Dep: Under duress and threat yourself.  
Lisa: Unless you have-  
Dep: I do have evidence. Not that it will change your mind.  
Rach: Being Faith gave me some skills. I can read people... gauge their weaknesses within moments of meeting them. I can tell you already your mind isn't going to be changed, at least not easily.  
Lisa: Other then have your pals around just in case... why else are they here?  
Tracey: To give our side of the story.  
Lisa: Since you spoke up first.

Tracey: I and Rachel were besties. We shared everything. I found the Project at Eden's Gate, figured "What could be the harm in trying?" Boy was I wrong. Rachel got sucked in within minutes of meeting Joseph. I tried to warn her, I saw right through them. But I couldn't reach her. She threw me away like I was nothing. I sent her letters and she never responded. Until one I saw her one day, dressed in white. Then I knew my friend was gone. She started capturing people, turning them into Angels. When The Deputy and the rest of the crew came to capture Joseph, all hell broke loose. Rachel wasn't pulling punches anymore. She was being very aggressive and ruthless. Fast forward she killed our mayor Virgil Minkler and I ordered the Deputy to kill her. She didn't,... instead one night I got a letter from a ghost. We met up, with the intent of ending her. I saw my friend again, a far different person though. She caught me off guard and I couldn't kill her. We talked afterword and we came to an understanding. We have rebuilt our friendship over time. Lisa: What about being besties? Tracey: That bridge burned down. Rachel excepts blame and I helped her become what she became. What I should have done was knee cap her with a pipe and dragged her ass away. But... what Is done is done.

Jess: You going to interrogate all of us?

Lisa: Since you spoke up...

Jess: Being through a lot in my life but at my lowest point I only had one thing on my mind; revenge. I got my revenge but I didn't know how I felt. Rachel was the one who helped me get my revenge and read me like an open book.  
Lisa: Did you know who she was?  
Jess: When I first met her? No. But after some weird Faith Seed shit, I had my doubts. It wasn't until after she decided to drop the hiding in plain sight act then I know who she was. I wanted the Seeds dead as much as anybody but...  
Lisa: But what?  
Jess: When you go into a place of hell, where nobody comes back the same again. Without getting caught... she had my respect. And she saved the Deputy too. She broke her 'brother' Jacob like he was nothing.  
Lisa: She killed him?  
Jess: No... left him a human pile of shitting, crying, and pathetic impulses.

Lisa: Deputy Hudson was it?  
Hudson: Rachel didn't put up with my bullshit.  
Lisa: What do you mean?  
Hudson: I tried to kill her with a knife. I was in John's bunker for days, weeks maybe. I was tortured... when John was killed everything went sideways. When she entered the room I just wanted her dead. She was the last Seed alive. Along with Grace all 3 of us got out and Deputy indulged me on her reasons. I didn't buy it but Rachel told me too "Either get with it or fuck off." Toke me some time but now... I work with her on things around the county. And she called me first when kids vandalized her house.

Lisa: Whatever. Sara right? So...  
Sara: She saved me from becoming one of her.  
Lisa: You mean Faith.  
Sara: I and my friends came to Hope County to document the Cult. We got more than we bargained for. We were all captured and I met Rachel. Rachel and Joseph sucked me in quickly. It wasn't until Rachel "died" that they decided to make me the new Faith. The old Faith, Rachel saved me. Lisa: It seems they made you a killer like her. Sara: She gave me confidence, as did the Deputy and Miss Armstrong. I help guide tours around the county. With all the wildlife around, you got to be good with a gun.

Rachel can tell Lisa isn't a fan of their answers. "She has this mindset of what she wants to hear and isn't getting what she wants to hear. The news about me, while true is also a lie. I am not what I used to be." Lisa's eyes turn back to the Deputy. "Okay... Deputy. You said you killed her... sort of."

Dep: The Henbane was the first region I entered. Rachel ran all Bliss production through it and passed it out to the rest of the county. She tried sucking me in 3 times to join the Cult and I Ignored her each time. I wrecked her whole operation and then a Tracey put it "She stopped pulling punches." We went to war against each other in the Bliss. I did everything possible to her and she did the same to me. I had her under my gun, ready to end it all. But then I saw her crying and she reached out for help. And then I remember finding notes and recordings about her... and then I remember my past struggles with addiction.

Lisa: !?  
Dep: I may not look like it but I was addicted to drugs. For a couple of years, drugs ruled my life, as they did Rachel's. I put 2 and 2 together and I had one round left in my pistol. I couldn't bring myself to kill her because I saw someone who needed help.  
Lisa: Why?  
Dep: Because I was saved by a police officer. He takes me off the street and got me help. He easily could have thrown me in jail but he cut me a break. So I cut Rachel a break. Toke her under my wing, give her skills to protect herself, Hope County needed me at the time and I couldn't babysit her. She helped me and county out. I know Rachel better than anyone else in this room. Some people don't like the fact that I did what I did. But they weren't there.

Lisa is again not a fan of her answers, despite the fact the Deputy is the one person who knows of Rachel's past best, including some things that are not public knowledge.

Rach: Well? You now have a better understanding of me.  
Lisa: You still haven't said "I'm sorry."  
Rach: It doesn't change anything. I have that body count and blood on my hands. Sorries aren't going to change that. I am sorry for misleading you but telling by that look on your face... You are not handling this well.  
Lisa: *gasp*  
Rach: I can read you, Lisa. I am very perceptive and you can't hide from me. But you know what?

Rachel gets up and goes over to Lisa, looks her straight in face, and says "Joseph raped me." The look in Lisa's eyes change. "I was 17, just a child. Weak, defenseless... he takes me in, gives me a little 'something-something' and I was his. He also beat me for not living up to his expectations. You fear the devil when you are with the devil." Rachel leaves the room and everyone else follows her. Lisa is now by herself. After an unknown period, everyone re-enters the living room.

Rach: Still here I see.  
Lisa: Got no place else to go.

Rach: Still want to hang around murder and liar?  
Lisa: Eh...  
Rach: Someone should go see Pastor Jerome. Tracey: I will take her. Lisa: Who is that? Rach: A friend to everyone. Tracey takes Lisa too Falls End and to the Church. It isn't a Sunday but Pastor Jerome is around as he always is in case someone needs a little help from God. Jerome: Hello Tracey. Tracey: Pastor Jerome. Jerome: Who is your friend? Tracey: Rachel sent us here. Jerome: Ah. Your name miss? Lisa: Lisa. Jerome: Take a seat, Lisa. Lisa takes a seat in the front row, Jerome gets a chair and sits down in front of her, while Tracey sits across from them. Jerome: Nobody's path in life is a straight line. Rachel's path is one of those that makes you wonder how she made it this far. You know she had Joseph under the gun. She had him on knees, begging for forgiveness. Then for her to kill him. But God shined his light down on her. I don't claim to know what God's plans are for anyone but he had plans for her that day. Lisa: What did she end up doing? Jerome: She dropped her gun and ran away. She didn't prolong the bloodshed and she sent Joseph where he rightfully belongs. For far too long was she on the path of pain, suffering, and violence. She left it behind that day and has lived peacefully ever since. The only life she takes is for food and help nature maintain a balanced order. Until that life came calling back. Lisa: What happened? Jerome: That is classified. All I can tell you is that she was taken away to a place where the only currency is violence, information, and money. Rachel had to go back to that place inside her to survive. She doesn't proclaim herself to be a saint but she does call herself a "one-winged angel."

Lisa: Why?  
Jerome: She just manages to find the worst places to land in life. Most of us have forgiven her, some haven't.  
Tracey: She managed to save you from... well you know.  
Lisa: Yeah.

Tracey: Then don't hold it against her. Rachel only has a small circle of people she comes to talk to and hang out with. She still has a hard time trusting people.  
Jerome: LIke I said Rachel's path through life hasn't been a straight line. She has been through a lot, more than most people at this stage in her life.  
Lisa: I think I understand why she and the Deputy are so close. Are they-  
Tracey: No. They aren't dating. They love each other but aren't in love with each other. Though most of the teenage boys around the county try to court them almost daily.  
Lisa: In the Deputies case I can see why.  
Tracey: In any case, I think you owe Rachel an apology and that thank you.

Tracey takes Lisa back to Rachel's house. Jess, Rachel, Sara, and the Deputy are outside. Sara is lounging, getting some sun while Jess, Rachel, and the Deputy goof around.

Dep: Stop looking at my ass, Jess.  
Jess: I wasn't looking at your ass Dep.  
Rach: Staring at her ass.  
Jess: Bitch, you want to fight?  
Rach: Slap Dep's ass first Jess.  
Dep: Hands off.  
Jess: I don't hit pussy. Besides I don't want teenage boys staring at me all day.  
Dep: Sorry I am popular with the younger group. Jealous?  
Jess: You are pissing me off Dep.  
Rach: Want me to get you two to mud wrestle? Be more famous then Clutch Nixon.  
Dep/Jess: Fuck you.

Dep and Jess argue with Rachel egging them on, Tracey and Lisa approach Rachel.

Rach: Welcome back.  
Lisa: Eh...  
Tracey: Go on.  
Lisa: I'm not good at this sort of stuff.

Rach: We all are not good at somethings.  
Lisa: Sorry for going off on you... and... thank you for rescuing me.

Rachel doesn't say a word. "You don't believe me do you?" Lisa asks in anger. "I have had people say sorry to me before and not mean it. But I can tell you are but you have a choice to make, either stay with me or shack up with someone else." Lisa just stands there looking at Rachel ("What the fuck is her problem? I gave her what she deserved from me. What more does she want?") "You stay with me you had better pull your weight. I don't put up with slobs or kiss asses. I run a tight ship and I have set routine daily. Your choice." Rachel's words are a slight ultimatum. "You remind me of my parents." Lisa retorts. "I ain't babysitting you." Rachel responses. "Alright, alright. Lisa if you want you can shack up with me." Tracey interrupts them. "I'm with you." Lisa walks away from Tracey and Rache.

Rach: Girl has got growing up to do.  
Tracey: Yeah... that I can see.  
Rach: I hold nothing against her. She will like it here in Hope County.

A couple of days pass. Lisa takes up a job at the Spread Eagle and helps Tracey around her house. One night she is doing overnighter, and the Spread Eagle is more busy than usual. Time flies by and she is near the end of her shift.

Lisa: *Sigh* Almost done.

*The door opens*  
Lisa: Welcome to the Spread Eagle-

Rachel has stopped by and is all dressed up with weapons and gear.

Lisa: Oh... it's you.  
Rach: Lisa.  
Lisa: Guns are not allowed in here.  
Rach: Relax, just to unload and move on.

Rachel begins taking off her stuff and unloading her weapons. She takes her time and does it safely, all the while Lisa keeps an eye on her. Doesn't take Rachel long to do her task.

Lisa: Do you need anything?  
Rach: Nope.  
Lisa: You know... I understand why you call yourself a "one-winged angel."  
Rach: Oh?  
Lisa: Because you have been through so much and now you just want to live in peace. Yet for some reason... you keep getting pulled back in. All those stories your friends told me and what the Pastor said. I am sorry for treating you like that Rachel.

Rach: Water under the bridge Lisa. You know what... take a glass of water.  
Lisa: Coming right up.

Rachel hangs out until Lisa's shift is over. "I know you aren't going to tell me where you got your stuff but can you at least explain it to me?" Lisa's question isn't surprising, she has been looking over Rachel's stuff all night. Rachel responses with a "Sure." 

Rach: Springfield Armory M1A, the chassis is a ProMag Archangel. You can get both of these here in the US. CASV 14 mount rail system for M14's. Got 2 sights for my DMR, this one is ELCAN Spectre DR 1x/4x, the other is an EoTech EXPS3 holographic sight.  
Lisa: What is the difference?  
Rach: One use for hunting beast... and man. The other I use for war games indoors... and against man. I have another mount for a PK-06 as a back-up but I haven't used it in a while. The M1A is very loud so I use a Silerncero Hybrid 46 suppressor.

Lisa: But it is still loud.  
Rach: There is subsonic ammo out there. That makes any firearm with a suppressor quiet but it sounds like a nail gun without it.  
Lisa: Okay... so what about this one?  
Rach: Saiga 12, semi-auto shotgun.  
Lisa: It's a shotgun?  
Rach: Yeah... it is illegal here in the US to have it.  
Lisa: Then why do you... never mind.

Rach: GP-25 butt pad on the original stock I got for it. Folds up, making it easier to put away. Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip replaces the original, SOK-12 MTU002 Long Top Hand Guard w/ Fortis Shift tactical grip. That foregrip makes it much more comfortable to use and hold on to when firing. NcStar Tactical blue laser LAM-Modul for a visual of where your round might hit and I have the same EoTech sight for my Saiga. And on the business end a Hexagon 12k sound suppressor.  
Lisa: Wow...  
Rach: You know I do safety courses for guns. Just about everybody in Hope County uses them.  
Lisa: Where do I sign up?  
Rach: Met me at my house at 10 am.

At the said time Lisa shows up, Rachel is already ready. They get in her Truck and head to the Whitetail Mountains.

Rach: You said you fired your cousins 22 and 12 gauge?  
Lisa: Yeah.  
Rach: What kind was the 12 gauge? Semi-Auto? Pump-action? Over-under? Side by Side?  
Lisa: Pump-action.  
Rach: How many rounds did you fire?  
Lisa: A whole box. Same for the 22.

Rach: You will be going through more than a box today.

Much like John's and Rachel's Gates, Jacob's bunker was cleaned out and re-used. Though it takes longer because the damage was more severe. Like John's, it is in an indoor shooting range. Deputy Hudson is there to oversee everything and make sure rules are followed. Lisa has a basic understanding of firearm safety but Rachel goes over it again anyway.

Lisa: So what now?  
Rach: Get you kitted up.  
Lisa: Why?  
Rach: Safety.

Lisa is fitted with a BNTI Kirasa-N. A Class 3 body armor made of combined materials. Rachel wore this armor during her time in Tarkov and saved her life more than once. Her chest rig is a Spirtus Systems Bank Robber, as lightweight rig suited for beginners like Lisa. She will be wearing a Walker's Razor Digital headset to protect her hearing. 

Rach: Alright, now for your weapons, Remington Model 870.  
Lisa: My cousin had this, this is what I fired.  
Rach: This is a "breacher" variant. Smaller and easier to handle. Holds 4 rounds in the tube plus 1 in the chamber. And here, Beretta M9A3 9mm.  
Lisa: Okay, so we begin?  
Rach: Yep. Just let me get my body armor and hearing protection on.

Deputy Hudson opens the door and once past the yellow safety line, the range is hot. Lisa gets an education on how to clear rooms, how to round corners, and just overall tactical exercises as well as shooting at targets. To Lisa, it seems like it lasts for hours. But they do take a break for lunch.

Lisa: Are there any other activities in this county?  
Rach: Why?  
Lisa: Got to be more than shooting guns.  
Rach: There is... just giving you some skills.  
Lisa: What about yours?  
Rach: Me?  
Lisa: Yeah.  
Rach: Challenge accepted.

Rachel goes and gets her weapons and protection. Rachel wears an additional piece of protection aside from her Kirasa; 5.11 Tactec plate carrier. A piece of body armor that doubles as a chest rig for carrying magazines. The plates are made of ultra-high-weight polyethylene. A class 5 material that can stop most ammo except for certain high powered or armor-piercing rounds but it only covers the chest area. This rig has also saved Rachel's life more than once. She wears MSA Sordin Supreme PRO-X/L active headphones. Rachel begins her run through the course after Hudson changes it. Lisa is amazed at how Rachel moves through the course. Her every move, thought and her reactions are almost robotic.

Lisa: She has to have military training?  
Hudson: Nope. Just well versed. But the Deputy and Grace trained her.

Rachel completes her run in record time and heads back up. 

Rach: I win.  
Lisa: No shit.  
Rach: Suit back up girl, your turn. I promise a reward for you.

Lisa goes until dusk. Her reward for doing so well is going atop the old Joseph statue, which is now an observation spot that allows anyone to see the whole county.

Rach: Well what do you think?  
Lisa: Beautiful.  
Rach: Welcome to Hope County.

Lisa soaks up the view but wishes she had a camera.

Rach: Not to pray but what is with you being out here?  
Lisa: Well I guess I might as well tell you since you spilled the beans on yourself. My parents are control freaks, I mean complete control freaks. Once I got in high school they had to know everything about where I was, my grades, and all the other fucking shit. They had grand plans for me... like going to Duke University.  
Rach: That isn't cheap.  
Lisa: My parents are rich. They had everything lined up... until I hook up with a group traveling to the west coast and left them in the dust. Now... here I am.  
Rach: You hooked up with a rough crowd.  
Lisa: Didn't start that way... but sadly it did. I was planning on going back but since I have such a beautiful place, wonderful people and a job. Might as well make Hope County my home.

Over the next few months, Rachel and Lisa become good friends and become one of the few people Rachel can trust and get close to.


End file.
